Broken Hearts
by oncerSM
Summary: What happens after Hook finds out what Emma did to him in Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

"Killian please, I'm sorry" Emma had tears streaming down her face only to Zelena's joy ." Wow I didn't even know that Dark Ones could cry! Did your pirate break your little dark heart?" Zelena cackled. "So to the newest Dark One" she stared at Hook. "What do you want to do to her, because I'm all ears". Killian glared at Emma, his stare worsened tearing her heart even more. He stepped forward. "I want to hurt you... like you hurt me." Emma closed her eyes and flinched ready anything to come. But nothing followed. He turned to Zelena. "First I want you to teach me how to use magic, dark magic". Zelena grinned. "With pleasure. Although we shouldn't just leave her here". She waved her hand and the magic cuff that was on her hand moments ago appeared. She moved towards Emma. Emma tried to move but with no luck, the squid ink was too powerful. Zelena slipped the cuff around Emma's wrist and grinned with satisfaction. "Now that Emma's powerless, you, Pirate, text my dear sister that you found Emma and were able to capture her. And that the Dark One is powerless and needs to be locked up". Killian reached in his pocket and started typing. "No one is taking me anywhere" Emma muttered, angry but at the moment powerless. "Oh but dear, you don't really have a choice in the matter, now do you?" Zelena stepped in front of Emma. She raised a hand that was now glowing green. Zelena put her hand to Emma's forehead. "Sleep tight..."

Emma awoke with a shock. She was sitting in the sheriffs station and was handcuffed to the table. The magic black cuff lay tightly around her wrist. Sitting right across from her, staring at her intensely was "Regina" Emma said with every bit of hatred in her words. Emma started pulling at the handcuffs, quickly trying to get free.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Regina said but her tone was a bit unsure of how exactly she should be feeling. "These hand cuffs are magically enchanted" Emma stopped struggling. "So what now Regina? I'm your prisoner?" Emma spit out her words trying to sound harsh but truthfully she felt weak, chained up like this. She was the Dark One not an average wannabe with so called powerful magic. Regina called the handcuffs magically enchanted but how stupid could she be? With a flick of her wrist she could unlock these metal chains binding her to the table...if it weren't for the magic blocking cuff that Zelena had placed on her. But even then no one should ever underestimate the use of a small pin and knowing how to correctly punch someone in the face but Emma wanted to wait to see what Regina had planned first, then escape. "I want answers, Swan and your going to give me them. No more secrets or hidden plans and hurting anyone you don't particularly like." Regina's voice shook slightly and Emma knew she was nervous. "Oh really and how do you plan to make me do that?" Emma felt more calm now, she had a plan and Regina had nothing on her. "I could use magic, a potion of some sorts but I'm not. I'm asking, you, Emma for answers, not the Dark One." Emma grinned. "So I'm Emma again, am I? What happened 'Miss Swan'?" She was getting on Regina's nerves and she could feel it. "Emma please. Please just tell me what happened. If not in Camelot then at least tell me that happened in your house." Regina begged. Emma considered telling her. She was going to find out soon enough because Emma doubted that a vengeful Pirate and new Dark One could be kept quiet for long.

"Fine. I'll tell you but first we need to make a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"A deal?" Regina seemed skeptical about the idea. "Your not exactly in the position to make deals". Emma grinned. "Neither are you to deny my offer". Regina couldn't help but agree, seeing as she didn't think she could ever use magic to force Emma to do something. "Alright Swan. What do you want?" Regina always hated making deals with Rumplestiltskin but she doubted that Emma could be any worse. "I tell you what just happened in my house and why it occurred...if you take off the cuffs". Emma waited for her reaction. "You want me, to let you have the power to escape before you even tell me what I want to hear?" Emma glared at Regina "guess you'll have to trust me". But Regina didn't trust her and seeing how Emma's been using her magic lately how could she. "No." Emma raised her eyebrows at Regina's response. "No? Really Regina do you really think that that's a smart answer?" Regina sat up straight and looked right into Emma's eyes "Actually yes, because this way you'll have to trust Me".

Regina knew she won this fight. "Fine. Should we start?" Regina stood up for a moment and walked towards the door. She twisted the knob and pulled it open. "You two can come in." Snow and David walked in and sat down holding each other's hand. "Don't worry we have a deal". Regina said to Snow.

"Now let's start."

"I kidnapped Zelena because I wanted to rid myself of the darkness" Emma said simply. It wasn't a lie but it was the full truth. "You expect me to believe that?" Regina scoffed. "I want the truth Emma, haven't I made myself clear?" Regina said her voice rising. Emma tried to stand up but the chains pushed her back down. "That is the truth and if you don't like it, well there's nothing I can do about that". Then David spoke up. "Why was Hook there, then? If you only needed Zelena then why invite Hook over too?" Emma looked back at her father. "He wanted answers, just like you did. But he took it much farther then I thought. He tried to take on Arthur and then jumped off the clock tower for instance-" Regina stared at her "What?" Emma continued. "Then your messed up sister stabbed him in the chest with a knife". Regina was confused. "So do you want to tell us how he's still alive or should we just start guessing?" Emma realized she couldn't hold back the truth any longer. "Killian didn't die because he can't. He's immortal now just like me." Emma paused waiting for someone to say something or do anything but no one moved. "In Camelot Killian got cut on his neck with Excalibur. I tried to heal it but it's impossible, a cut from Excalibur can never be healed. And the only way to save him was to take the magic from Merlin using the sword and transfer the power to Killian. But the magic turned dark because of it and I had no choice. I couldn't... I wouldn't let him die." Emma had tears rolling silently down her cheeks that she couldn't stop. "You made Hook into a dark one?" Regina said putting the pieces together. She tried speaking a bit more calmly seeing how this effected Emma. "It was the only way to save him. Then Zelena found his dreamcatcher and returned his memories. And he hates me now, like he's never hated me before."


	4. Chapter 4

**so I know that the episode already aired but I will continue this fan fiction of how I wish it would've happened (even though I loved the episode)**

Regina stared at Emma not exactly sure what to say. Emma was a wreck. She was crying yet trying to stop herself which only made her cry more. She was still deeply in love with the pirate that broke her heart but she still was the dark one and precautions had to be taken. Before Emma could do anything Regina reached out and pulled out her heart. Emma gasped. "What are you doing?" Snow tried to stop her but Regina pushed her

away. She held the heart up to the light. It was strange. One side was half blood red and half a blinding white but the other side was the darkest black. "Looks like there is still some savior left in you, Swan". Emma struggled with the cuffs now desperately trying to get free. "You can't kill me, I'm immortal now or haven't you heard".Regina then pushed the heart back into her chest and waved her hand and Emma was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke and appeared in one of the jail cell. Emma stared at where she was. "We're going to find out what the hell your boyfriends up too and you have to stay here." Emma couldn't believe this. "No. You can't do this to mte, I could help." Emma said, her voice rising. She expected her parents to say to Regina that this isn't right and that She could be trusted but they looked at Regina and nodded. "Let's go" Regina said to them both. "Regina!" Emma yelled but she was already gone. "I don't know what is more hilarious. You crying for your pirate captain or you being locked up in here powerless." Emma groaned "Rumplestiltskin." He let out a high pitched giggle "did you miss me dearie?"

"Regina what the hell what that for?" David questioned her as soon as they left the sheriffs station. "You mean ripping her heart out? I had to see if Emma, the real Emma was still in there" David didn't say anything after that he just nodded like he understood what she meant. "But I think maybe we at least have a chance at getting our Emma back. But...even so the darkness in her head can trick any moment which is why she has to be locked up" Regina finished as she pushed open the door to her vault.


	5. Chapter 5

"Regina!" Emma yelled but it was pointless, she was long gone by now. Meanwhile Rumplestiltskin stood outside the bars gawking at her with complete joy on his face. "Hold on, if your in my head shouldn't you be in here with me?" Emma questioned. "I could be but this is so much more fun!" Emma groaned and sat down on the filthy cot in the cell. "Instead of giggling at me every second maybe you can tell how to get out of here" Rumple stared at her. "Oh so now you want my help? Well too bad for you but that cuff won't come off with magic even for you". Emma was annoyed. All this dark and powerful magic and she couldn't take off a dumb bracelet! But then she thought about what he just said. She couldn't take it off with magic but...then she grinned. "Now you've got it!" Rumple laughed. Emma reached her hand onto her hair. It was delicately braided and pinned into a bun and not to mention the color of frost but Emma didn't care about that. She carefully pulled out a couple of long thin bobby pins that let the bun out and then the braids untangled around her shoulders letting lose a flowing mane of blinding white hair. Emma pushed her hair out of her way and took the two pins and slid them into the key hole. Within a minute she heard the click and she pushed the door open leading to her freedom. She quickly thanked Neal in her head for teaching her that simple but useful tip and with a wave of her hand she tried to teleport only soon remembering that she was powerless. "Seriously?!" She grunted as she walked out of the sheriffs station promising to herself that she would pay pack Regina for this lovely piece of restricting jewelry.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's an idiot!" Regina said slamming yet another book closed. "Regina how many times are you going to yell about our daughter?" Snow asked after the 5th time Regina had called Emma an idiot. "Well, I'm sorry but this IS all her fault." She answered back. "Well, we're never going to get anywhere just by yelling about our problems. We just need to find answers to fix them." Snow said trying to be hopeful. Regina groaned opening another book but immediately closing it after. "This is pointless! The only way that were going to figure out what the one handed wonder is up to is of Emma gives back our memories". She said, throwing the book at the wall, then using a fireball to light it on fire. "Why don't we just ask?" David said. "Seriously, Charming that's your strategy? Just go up to the Dark One and ask nicely for her to give back the memories she stole when she cast the dark curse." Regina said sarcastically. "Yes she is the Dark One, but as you saw in the sheriffs station, there's still some Emma left." Snow answered, sticking up for her husband. "Fine, you two can go and I'll stay here thinking of a sensible plan. She waved her hand and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. But a few minutes later her phone rang, it was Snow. "It's Emma. She escaped."


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell do you mean, she escaped? I blocked her magic with that cuff." Regina yelled through the phone and seconds later transporting to the sheriffs station to find the jail cell wide open and empty. "Look." Snow said picking up a hair pin from the floor by the cell. "She picked the lock." Regina was annoyed. "Probably learned how to do that when she was a bail bonds person or in jail." She walking over to the computer. "So Sheriff Charming do you still have security cameras here?" She looked at him. "Why are you asking me? Your the mayor." He grinned. Turning on the computer. "Ok...hold on, these things are ancient. Got it." He said as the computer showed a video of Emma sitting in the cell. "Can we some sound on this thing?" Regina asked. "I don't think so. Like I said this technology is-" but Regina stopped him by waving her hand and a new computer appeared in front of him. "Better? Now turn it up."

"Regina" Emma yelled as they watched. Regina grinned as she had had the same reaction for her. "Hold on if your..." Emma continued. "Who is she talking to?" Snow asked. "No idea, and now we have another problem: she's crazy." Regina answered. "She's not crazy" David said. "Yes cause it's completely normal to have a conversation with yourself." Then she got up, having no patience to watch the entire video. "Where are you going?" Snow asked. "To find your daughter".


	8. Chapter 8

If getting out of the sheriffs station was easy, then getting to her house should be nothing. She loved the feeling of walking down Main Street and everyone terrified of her and what she might do. The savior inside her was telling her it's wrong to feel good about that. But then the darkness that has already taken over her mind tells her to enjoy the feeling of her power which she does until Regina comes. "Swan, what the hell are you doing?" She asked Emma. "What I'm doing is actually going to fix things where as you have absolutely no idea what you're dealing with." She said tilting her head to the side with a small grin. "Oh you think so don't you? And how do you expect to do that?" Regina asked pointing to the cuff. "No magic." But Emma stared right at her. "I'll find a way to get it off seeing as I'm more powerful then you are and will ever be." Emma smiled, turned around and continued walking. "Since when did power become important to you?" Regina asked even though Emma kept walking. There was a long silence. "Since I became the dark one." She said stopping in her path. She turned again to face Regina. Then she flicked her hand and she stood right next to her. "No! That's not possible that cuff blocks-" but Emma finished her sentence. "Magic? It does if it's real." She said removing the fake cuff from her wrist. "Did you really believe that you could capture me so easily?" She then flicked her hand and a real cuff appeared. "See this however is very real." She said putting it around Regina's wrist, so fast that she couldn't even fight her. Emma then started closing her hand in midair which began to choke Regina. "Emma...please...stop." Regina begged running out of air.

"Come on Love, kill her just liked you killed me, in Camelot."


	9. Chapter 9

"Killian." Emma said dropping her hand. Regina collapsed on the ground gasping for air, and holding her throat. "No, don't stop love. Continue torturing the queen, it's very entertaining." He smirked. Emma then stopped and took a closer look at him. He looked drunk or at least hungover. How much rum he had just been drinking she didn't want to know, although she could smell it on him. "Hook leave. This isn't about you at the moment, this is about Regina thinking she could lock me up and control me." She said staring coldly at Regina who was still on the floor catching her breath. "And of course she deserves it, so go on Swan. Stop torturing and murder her already. Don't you want to know what it feels like to rip out a heart and crush it?" He asked. Killian was testing her and she could feel it. "You don't believe I can do it? You still think that I'm just the savior?" Emma's voice was rising out of anger and she needed someone to take it out on. "Yes Swan. Your too good, being the daughter of two fairytale legends how could you not be. Even the dark one's Magic is no match for you ." Hook said. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Emma said, shaking. "Then prove to me that you are truly a dark one, and rip out the queens heart."


	10. Chapter 10

Emma stared at Regina and slowly came closer to her. "Emma, please don't do this. This isn't you. Your more then just the Dark One" Regina begged. " I saw your heart Emma-" Emma gave her a harsh look. "Yes, after you ripped it out." But Regina continued "there is still some good left in you. You can come back from this and you can change for the better". Emma thought for a moment. "You really believe that? That after everything I've done the town will just welcome me with open arms to be their hero again?" Emma laughed harshly. "They did for me." Regina replied, smiling sadly. "How many times do I have to tell you" Emma said slowly. "I'm. Not. You." And she reached towards Regina and ripped out her heart.

Emma loved the feeling of power she felt when she took Regina's heart. She had only done this once before, to the girl Violet. But this felt amazing. Last time she had been scared and unwilling but this time it was different, it was better. "Well done, Swan" Killian said in a little more then a whisper behind her. "Did you enjoy it, the feeling of the power it gave you?" He asked her with one eyebrow raised. "You sound like Rumplestiltskin. And yes, of course I did." She said now staring at the heart in her hands. It was a little smaller then average, but seeing as what Regina has done to countless people Emma expected nothing less. She wanted to badly to crush it. To feel the dust fall through her fingertips but she decided not to. Instead Emma realized that she could control Regina. After everything she has done to her, to ruin her life and now she could finally repay the favor.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina awoke on a cold stone floor. "You're awake" Emma said as she watched her carefully. "I was starting to think that I killed you by accident. But no" Emma held up Regina's heart "Still beating". Regina started to get up but she was pulled back by metal chains. "You're not used to being tied up are you? Aren't you usually the one causing pain?" Emma asked walking around the vault while still keeping her eyes on Regina.

"Emma stop this" Regina told her. "This-" Emma put up her hand. "Isn't me? How many times are you going to continue telling me that Regina? But I don't care. How I used to be was weak, i put up walls that held me back. But now I'm more powerful then you could ever dream of. And the best part of it is that I'm only like this because of you" she grinned.

"Please Emma, listen to me" Regina begged. "What now Regina? Are you going to tell me once again not to go on the same path that you took, because I've heard that speech way to many times" Emma replied. "No I was actually going to tell you something different" Regina said. "And what's that?" Emma asked. But suddenly in a cloud of red smoke Regina transformed into Killian Jones. "You probably should've kept a better eye on your captive, Swan" he said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the man who used to be her lover. "Are you telling me that you actually care about the queen? After all she's done, and aren't you supposed to be a Dark One?" Killian grinned finding this very amusing. Emma didn't answer but instead she looked down at the heart in her hand. "That is still her heart though" Killian said as if he had just read her mind. "Rather boring isn't it? It's dark yes, but it is still light, a mark of redemption. Now yours is something I would want to see" he told her. "Why? Is it because you think I'm weak, or that I'm not powerful enough?" Emma asked as she clenched her fists. "No Swan, your plenty powerful but your just too afraid to use it, to show your full potential. See that's the thing with you even after you gained all this new magic you're still the scared little orphan you were and will always be".

Suddenly the magic mirror behind Emma cracked and fell to the floor. She raised her hands and all the glass levitated. She pushed her arms forward and the shards went flying. But Killian waved his hand making them easily disappear. "Now that's better Emma. Better but not quite enough" Killian said. He then stepped back. "You're still holding back, even just a little. The bit of savior that is still in you is trying to block the darkness, trying to convince you otherwise". At first Emma didn't understand. She had already given in to the darkness when she had saved Killian so what else was left.

Then she realized it. She still had her family here and still cared about them. But now she had to let them go in her heart. She was not the savior anymore. No more fixing anyone else's problems, now they're on their own.


	13. Chapter 13

With a wave on her hand Emma appeared in her parents apartment. "Hello" Emma said making her parents jump. "Emma, what are you doing here?" Snow asked in a bit too calm voice. "I'm making you nervous, I can feel it" Emma smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed in the fear in the air. "What do you want?" David asked. "I want answers" she replied her voice filled with sharp edges. She wanted to hear from them whatever pathetic excuse they could come up with to answer her questions. "Answers for what?" Her mother asked.

Suddenly Emma appeared an inch away from her parents. "How could you do this to me?" She said through her teeth. "Do what?" Snow said flinching. "What?" Emma repeated and laughed. "What could you possibly have done...oh let me think" she had an insane look to her now. "When I was born you put me in a wardrobe, by myself to live alone for 28 years!" She yelled. "Do you know what it's like, growing up in the Foster system going from house to house because no one wants you? Because no one thinks you good enough?" She stared at her parents who were both shocked. "No! Of course you don't. You were royalty and grew up in a castle! You were a princess!" She screamed. "We had to send you away...you had to break the curse" Snow cried as she reached out to David. "And then I broke it and you still didn't tell me" Emma said. "Tell you what?" Snow asked rather confused. "What you did to Maleficent's child, Lily! I thought you were good people, I looked up to you. But your just as messed up as the rest of us" she then turned around to face the window and continued. "You didn't save me" Emma said quietly. "When I took the darkness upon me I begged you to save me. And you didn't".

The entire room began to shake as the sky outside grew dark. A cloud of black smoke was wrapping itself around Emma whose eyes were closed as she stood standing. "Emma what are you doing?!" David yelled over the wind from the smoke. "Letting go" Emma whispered. "Breaking down my walls and getting rid of the worthless feelings in my heart, so now nothing will be able to hold me back".


	14. Chapter 14

Emma began to change; her eyes became dark as coals, her cheekbones became sharper and more prominent. Her outfit changed to a long silk dress with a neckline that dropped so low it was almost too revealing. "Emma, stop this!" Snow cried but she was thrown back against the wall by her daughter with a flick of her hand. David tried rushing to his wife's side but was thrown the other way, his head hitting the wall with a sickening thud. Neal screamed in his crib making Emma not being able to concentrate so she waved her hand and put him to sleep. Slowly she picked him up and rocked him in her arms "Be glad your normal, because if your not it will never enough. Not for anyone, even yourself" she whispered to her baby brother as she placed him back in his crib. Then with a wave of her hand she transported to the Captian's Chamber on the Joger Roger.

Killian stood in front of Regina who was handcuffed to the wall and looked as if she was beaten. "Tell me how to fix her!" He screamed at her. Regina shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "Killian stop this! The only way is to use Excalibur and-" but Killian interrupted "I don't want to...I won't kill her!" He responded.

Killian himself looked like a wreck. His hair was plastered messily along his forehead while his eyes looked bloodshot and his hands were shaking. "Stop trying to mess with my head, you bloody Crocodile!" He screamed to someone who wasn't there. "You already did that once with me and I won't let you do it again!" Killian continued.

"It isn't Rumple's fault, well not entirely" Emma smirked as she emerged from the darkness. Killian's eyes widened as his eyes locked with Emma. "You Bloody Crocodile, what the hell did you make me do to her!"


	15. Chapter 15

"He just giving advice and you're the one that followed with open ears" Emma smirked.

"You're right it was my fault, Love. But it was also yours as well. You gave in to the darkness and let it overcome you" Killian said sadly.

"It turns out that using light magic is overrated and boring. But enough of this talk. I have no interest in you anymore. Now this is between me and Regina" Emma replied as she waved her hand and with a cloud of gray smoke they all appeared in the middle of Main Street and so we're all the rest of the citizens of Storybrooke.

Emma used her magic and instantly froze them all in place, except Regina. "Emma what you doing?" Regina asked through clenched teeth.

"Giving them a show. Of how I finally defeat the great and powerful Evil Queen!" Emma called out. She then untied her and pushed her to the ground. "Get up! And don't even think about running because there's no where for you to go" Emma yelled.

Regina backed up as she stared at all the frightened faces in the crowd. Snow and Charming, the dwarves, even Granny all stood there unable to move. The only person she couldn't find there was... Henry. Just the fact that he wasn't there showed the smallest glimpse of the real Emma Swan behind the mask of the Dark One. The Savior of the town now turned into the villain by darkness in her soul.

"Swan, please don't make me fight you. I don't want to hurt you!" Regina said loudly.

"Don't want to or can't? Both are very different meanings describing either a hero...or a coward. I think I can tell which one are you and it definitely isn't the first choice" Emma finished as she sent a fireball straight towards her. Regina instantly caught it and put out the flames. "That's my move" Regina said as she sent one back to Emma who sent it flying into one of the nearby shops. The store instantly went up in flames with Emma falling into a fit of laughter.

"You think that's funny? Destroying something belonging to another?" Regina asked.

"Actually yes, and once upon a time so did you. So tell me Regina. Where is the Evil Queen? The one that burned down villages just because she was bored, where is she? Where did you hide her" Emma teased. Regina was starting to get angry, she tried not to be but it was hard.

"The Evil Queen is gone. I used to be vicious and cruel but then I changed for the better, after I realized that using magic to get what I want will never actually make me happy" Regina replied as she now felt a bit more confident. Emma didn't seem like she was listening though. She faced the clock tower staring as the hands slowly turned. Then she turned back around and with a simple flick of her hand all the glass from the clock tower cracked and fell to the floor. Emma then raised both hands causing all the glass to levitate around her in midair. "That may be what you think now but using magic to get what you want does have some perks" she said pushing her hands forward and all the glass went flying. Quickly Regina created a force field to protect her until all the glass had fallen. "Emma stop now. This is enough already!" Regina said as calmly as she could.

"You can't tell me when to stop! I'm more powerful then you are and will ever be! You're weak. A pathetic waste of magic. Just admit it, you'll never be strong enough to defeat me and you know!" Emma mocked and she knew that she had finally hit Regina hard.

Regina tried holding herself back, but anger like she'd never felt before awoke inside her. Her hands grew hot but instead of the usually fire balls, sparks like lightning appeared. "I'm not weak. I've never been weak and I won't start today!" Regina used all her strength and without thinking twice she sent bolts of lighting soaring straight to Emma's chest knocking her on the ground, not moving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so I suddenly realized how mean I was for not updating this fanfic for a while so I spent all day writing this chapter. I've had this idea of how they were going to deal with the darkness for a while so I hope you like it!**

"Emma!" Snow screamed into to silence that had filled Main Street. The spell that had been put on everyone had instantly been lifted the moment the Dark One had collapsed and now she lay unmoving on the pavement.

Regina however, stood rooted to the spot, her eyes wide with shock of what she had just done. "She can't be dead, Dark Ones can't be killed" Regina said aloud though more for herself to her then others. Regina walked forward and with a delicate touch she bent down to examine the unconscious body of Emma Swan.

She found a pulse almost immediately which was no surprise seeing as Emma was the Dark One, but it still felt reassuring.

"We have to defeat this darkness now, once and for all" Regina said to Snow.

"But Excalibur-" Snow started.

"Is right here" finished Killian Jones. He had appeared right behind Regina, sword in hand and a very serious look set upon his face. "Save her" he muttered before handing over the sword into Regina's hands.

"To destroy the Darkness as it has to be contained in a person... and that person would die. I won't kill Emma" Regina stated firmly.

"Then contain it in me. I can't live without the darkness, not anymore. The moment the darkness would come out of me the cut along my neck would open up once again I will bleed to death almost instantly" Killian replied and Regina knew that this was his reason for coming. He was planning all along to sacrifice himself.

"No" she told him.

"I'm touched your majesty. I never knew you cared" He replied with a smirk. But how he could even smile at a time like this was beyond Regina before she remembered that he too was still a Dark One as well.

"Emma would never forgive me" she said simply. "But maybe I won't need to be forgiven if we use a different plan" Regina barely even flicked her wrist when a large black top hat appeared in her hand. "If we use this then I can use Excalibur, take the darkness out of Emma and send it into a nonexistent place causing it to be destroyed. The only thing is the darkness in you would have to stay and you'd remain the Dark One. Not that it would be much of a problem seeing as you've been able to overcome that power inside you unlike a certain Rumplestiltskin" Regina finished.

"I'm sorry, do my ears deceive me or did you just give me a compliment?" Asked Killian with a rather grin splayed across his face.

"Can it guyliner. Now let's save Emma".

As Killian backed up to join the crowd behind, Regina stood in the center of the street with Excalibur held with two hands, Emma and Jeffersons hat on the ground in front her. She raised the sword over the Dark One and closed her eyes placing all her magic and concentration on the it.

The sword began to vibrate with an echoing hum surrounding her. She could literally feel the power radiating from both the sword and Emma herself. Excalibur however was beginning to resist and Regina had to hold on with all her might for the sword to not escape her hands. She had to do this for Emma. She had to finish this now.

Regina opened her eyes while putting everything she had into this sword. Then it happened, black swirls of magic began to seep out from under and around Emma and started coming to surround the sword itself. Great winds began to blow and all of a sudden the sky went dark as thunder cloud filled the sky.

It was working, the darkness was leaving Emma and going into Excalibur it was now time to open the portal and send this darkness away once and for all. While still holding tight on the leather handle of the sword Regina merely turned her head slightly to the right and hat began spinning forming purple clouds of smoke.

After a few moments Regina felt the pulling of Excalibur stop but the humming continued and as she stared down at Emma she saw that the woman still looked like the Dark One. She turned towards the now spinning hat and held Excalibur over the purple spinning clouds. The darkness leaked out of the sword and into the hat.

Wind whipped at Regina's hair as she struggled to stay standing from the hat that was trying to pull her in.

But then everything went quiet. The hat stopped spinning, the wind was nowhere to be found and there was not a cloud in the sky. Regina dropped what was Excalibur on the ground but now only a broken sword and a dagger bearing only one name, Killian Jones.

Suddenly a bright light began to form around Emma. Her body was lifted up in the air and she appeared to be levitating at least 10 feet up. And that's when she started to change.

It was as if Emma was transforming in reverse. Her outfit went first back to her leather black suit she first wore when they came to back from Camelot. Then it switched to the gray dress she had first worn when becoming the Dark One. Finally she changed back into the white shirt and pants that she had been wearing when the darkness took her away. But then with a final flash of light once more she was back on the ground wearing a red leather jacket, white tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was a light blonde once more with curls on the bottom. Her face no longer had the harsh cheekbones and pale skin but instead looked fresh and healthy with a bit of a tan. To be frank Emma Swan looked almost exactly as she had almost four years ago when she had first arrived Storybrooke and not even a day older.

All eyes lay on the unconscious blonde who had begun to stir feebly. Regina let out a small sigh of relief as she bent down to be level with the Savior.

"Emma" she whispered as she gently put on hand on her shoulder.

Emma's eyes flew open as she looked around wildly. She saw tre crowd behind her and the destroyed store fronts. Finally her eyes landed on the woman in front of her.

"What the hell...?" Emma muttered deliriously before collapsing once again on the pavement.


	17. Chapter 17: Rewrite

**Ok so I know that I updated this chapter yesterday but when I wrote it, it just didn't feel right. And when I posted it, the chapter to me felt off from the rest of the story. I wanted to start ending this fic but I can't do it until I make it right.**

 **So here is a rewrite of Chapter 17: Broken Hearts**

Over the next few days no one saw Emma Swan. After waking up and realizing what she had done she had disappeared behind the locked doors of her house. She couldn't face her family now, and she especially couldn't face the citizens of Storybrooke who had once looked up to her. All her memories of her months as the Dark One were all a bit of a blur, but she could remember some parts. And as Emma thought of some of the things she had done now, she couldn't even think of why she could've justified any of her actions at the time. She knew that she couldn't be the Savior anymore, after everything that had happened but for right now all she wanted to do was hide.

Her phone rang multiple times, again and again but she didn't pick up. It kept ringing until finally her phone died out and Emma was left once again in the silence of her large home, the one perk of her being the Dark One was getting her own place. She was able to just lay there on her sofa and cry silently to herself and then finally after all those restless hours she was able to sleep.

Emma had kept imagining that someone in her family would come, give her a pep talk and she'd be back as sheriff tomorrow. But she didn't deserve any of that and she knew it. Why was she even alive right now, she had no idea. She had nothing to live for at the moment. She should just die.

Within five minutes she was already planning different versions of her suicide when she realized how full of crap she was. She is Emma Swan, not some depressed teenager that can't face the struggles of daily life. So what if she was the Dark One? Yes, she had done a lot of terrible things but she can't hide her problems! She had to go out right now and face them. Regina dealt with these type of stuff everyday from being the Evil Queen but eventually people warmed up to her. But Regina never hid from all the hate she got, and neither will she.

Emma lifted herself off the couch which was a bit difficult seeing as she hadn't gotten up in three days. And with a flick of her wrists she was dressed in regular blue jeans and a tank top, ankle high boot and a red leather jacket. If Emma Swan was going back into the world, she was going to do it right.

She began to walk to the front door when she thought 'hell no was going to walk when she still had magic'. Another perk of being the Dark One was she still knew how to do all this advanced magic but with light magic instead of dark.

Emma flicked her wrist and with a cloud of blinding white smoak instead her dark one gray she disappeared from her living room and on appeared in an alley way on Main Street. Then with her head held high (even though honestly she felt nervous and awkward) she walked straight into Granny's diner.

People gave her nervous looks the moment she walked in but Emma went straight to the counter where Ruby stood and asked causally as if this were just a normal day. "Hey, can I have small coffee please? Skim milk and low sugar?" Ruby gave her a glance but then smiled. "Of course". She then left Emma as she went into the kitchen. Emma then sat on one of the stools by the counter and waited. Ruby didn't care about anything that had happened, she was still her friend. And sooner enough everyone else would probably warm up to her as well.


End file.
